pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Shiftry
|} Shiftry (Japanese: ダーテング Dirteng) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when exposed to a . It is the final form of . Biology Shiftry is a large, brown bipedal Pokémon. A shaggy white mane covers most of its face and trails down its back. Long pointed ears poke out the top of its mane, and it has a long, pointed nose and a large mouth with teeth that are usually bared. Its eyes are yellow with black sclerae. This Pokémon's feet resemble Japanese . Three broad leaves with brown spokes form each of its hands, and are used to create powerful winds close to 100 feet (30 meters) per second in speed. A female will have smaller leaves than the male. Shiftry is a wicked and mysterious Pokémon that lives atop ancient trees in . It arrives with chilly, wintry winds and is feared by people as the guardian of the forest. It is able to read an opponent’s mind, and then take preemptive action. In the anime, it was shown to lead large groups of and . In the anime Major appearances and first encounter Shiftry in Jump for Joy!. This Pokémon kidnapped Nurse Joy and took her to its lair to aid a wounded . used a Shiftry during the Hoenn League that first appeared in Choose It or Lose It! It was used in a against Ash's Torkoal in At the End of the Fray. A Shiftry was owned by Angela, an instructor of a Pokémon Ninja School, in From Cradle to Save. Shiftry was the first Pokémon that Spenser used to battle against Ash in Ka Boom with a View!. The Wicked Pokémon was defeated by Ash's Sceptile. In Leave it to Brocko!, a Shiftry was the leader of a colony of and . A Shiftry appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True! belonging to O. It participated in the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament. Three Shiftry appeared in Mystery on a Deserted Island!. Minor appearances Shiftry also had a cameo in Jirachi: Wish Maker. was using it in a Double Battle alongside an . A Shiftry appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Shiftry is used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Shiftry first made its appearance in VS. Shiftry as a wild Pokémon that attacked Norman. It was swiftly defeated by his . A while later, a group of wild Shiftry fought with , whose Blaziken was used to pummel them to unleash her rage. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga is shown to have caught a Shiftry in Clefairy Has Been Abandoned?!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Shiftry is the leader of Team Shifty, a Normal Rank rescue team. It initially only does missions for profit but this changes after it is scolded by Team A.C.T.'s for refusing to rescue a from Silent Chasm. It is rescued by the from , and stays in Pokémon Square. After completing the game, it gives access to Buried Relic once Stormy Sea has been completed. The same Shiftry returns at Super Mystery Dungeon as a recruitable character. Pokédex entries per second. The whipped-up wind blows anything away. This Pokémon chooses to live quietly deep in forests.}} |} |} /second that can level houses.}} |} |} /second that can level houses.}} /second that can level houses.}} |} |} /second that can level houses.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 7, Forever Level 56, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Vien Forest, Capture Arena}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Green Hide-and-Seek}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 480}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Sacred Blade Cliff (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10||'}} |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Foul Play|Dark|Physical|95|100|15||'}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=274 |name2=Nuzleaf |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Dark |evo2= |no3=275 |name3=Shiftry |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Dark}} Sprites Trivia *Shiftry's evolutionary line can be seen as a counterpart to 's family. All members of their respective families are part , they first evolve at level 14, a respective evolutionary stone is used to reach the final stage, both of them are version-exclusive between , and are based on yōkai: Shiftry's family is based on the and Ludicolo's family is based on the . Origin Shiftry are based on , who are known for their cruel tricks, ability to read minds, for protecting forests, and for wielding magical leaf fans called 羽団扇 ''hauchiwa, known to have the power to stir great winds. Tengu are also often depicted with long noses, flowing white hair, and wearing single-toothed wooden clogs called tengu-geta. Name origin Shiftry may be a combination of shifty (deceitful) and tree. Dirteng may be a combination of dark or dirty and 天狗 . In other languages |fr=Tengalice|frmeaning=From tengu and malice |es=Shiftry|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tengulist|demeaning=From Tengu and |it=Shiftry|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=다탱구 Datenggu|komeaning=Variation of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=狡猾天狗 Jiǎohuátiāngǒu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Crafty tengu" |hi=शिफट्री Shiftry|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Шифтри Shiftri|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Shiftry (Red and Blue Rescue Team) External links |} de:Tengulist fr:Tengalice it:Shiftry ja:ダーテング pl:Shiftry zh:狡猾天狗